


ある時間

by mdl_ao3



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M
Language: 日本語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-09
Updated: 2019-01-09
Packaged: 2019-10-07 07:03:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17361260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mdl_ao3/pseuds/mdl_ao3
Summary: Season1、ウェルズ邸に囲われたSavitarと、計画を遂行するあの日のイオバード。





	ある時間

**Author's Note:**

> pixivにてアップロード（2018/9/8）

### ある時間

 

　カチリとドアの鍵が開いた音がした。  
　この家はとにかく静かだ。磨き上げられた床を歩けばヒールが鳴り、薪が燃えて音を立てる。そんなものだ。迷路のようになった間取りは、一体どんな意図なのか見当もつかない。ガラス張りの壁や天井も、あの頃からてんで意味が分からないままだ。  
　扉が開き、微かなモーターの音が室内に加わる。  
「おかえりなさい、ウェルズ博士」  
　乗っていた車椅子から立ち上がると、彼は僕を一瞥して口元を歪めた。  
　この笑い方を嫌というほど知っている。まだ僕が無知で愚かな駆け出しヒーローだった遠い昔、絶対的な信頼と憧憬を持ってその微笑みを見つめていたものだ。  
　あの頃は純粋に、自分に好意的な感情を向けてくれたと舞い上がっていた。自伝の内容を覚えてしまうほど読み込んだ憧れの存在に君以外のものなどどうでもいいなどと言われてしまえば、少しの疑念など吹き飛んでしまう。あの頃の僕は浅はかだった。  
「食事は摂ったのか？　ここにあるものは全て好きに使っていいと言ったはずだが」  
「僕に、あなたの夕食を作って待てと？」  
　彼は鼻で笑うだけで、そうだとも違うとも答えなかった。テーブルに伏せて置いてあったグラス二つに酒を注ぎ、一つを手に取ると優雅に回して香りを楽しんだ。  
　動作全てが美しい。見とれてしまうほど。  
「いや、好きに過ごせばいい。私は君に敬意を払っている」  
「敬意？　バリアを張って閉じ込めておくことが？」  
「せっかく飼い始めた珍しい子犬が逃げてしまうと困る」  
　首輪もないのに。そう言いかけて、もし本当に首輪など用意されてしまえばますます身動きが取れなくなってしまうと口をつぐんだ。彼の用意するものなど、なんの変哲もない代物であるはずがない。

 

　僕は時間から逃亡する存在だ。様々な時間に存在し、神話を作っては計画を進めてきた過去がある。  
　スピードフォースは時間を弄られるのを嫌い、その存在を消すためのものたちを送り込んで来るんだ。僕はそれらに追われ、クォークスフィアの設置や他のアースへの行き来によって自らの存在を騙し続けてきた。  
　けれど、どれほどの仕掛けを施しても逃げ回っていることには変わりがない。やつらの気配を察すると、新たなダミーを作って目くらましをした。今回も、その旅の途中だった。  
　彼がどうして時間の旅をしていたのかは知らない。僕と同じように歴史を変える存在として追われる生活をしているという点では似たもの同士だ。  
　ただ、運が悪かった。彼は僕を見つけ、珍しく面白いおもちゃを手に入れた。  
　広すぎる屋敷の中で、出ることも叶わず彼の帰宅を待つ。  
「今日の話を聞かせて」  
　この時代で僕はスピードスターになった。そして車椅子の彼に導かれ、成長した。  
　その彼は今まさに、その僕を「創って」いる最中だ。

 

　彼の作る料理は非の打ち所がない。そして、多分恐ろしく高カロリーだ。一緒に時間を過ごすようになっても、相変わらず彼のことはろくに理解できない。  
「口に合わなかったか？」  
「おいしいよ。あなたがこの時代を楽しんでるのがよく分かる」  
　キッチンにはたくさんの調味料や食材がストックされている。彼にとっては大昔のものばかりだ。  
「料理好きとは知らなかったよ」  
「好きか嫌いかと問われれば好きだな。私の時代では楽しめないプロセスだ」  
「あなたはクリエイターだからね。楽しいだろうね」  
　なにせ自分の宿敵になるものを、思い通りに育てている最中だ。  
「ねえ、『あなたのバリー』のことを聞かせてよ。今日は何があった？　何を教えた？」  
　あの時、彼が何を考えていたのか。記憶をなぞりながら、吐き気のするような話を笑顔で聞く。嫌悪と愛に塗れた彼の話を。

 

 

　きっとこの家には誰も招き入れたりはしない。静かで、美しいだけの家だ。  
　一人で眠るには広すぎるこのベッドでも、誰かと肌を温め合ったことなどなさそうだ。  
　そもそもこの人は、寂しさや悲しさを感じることはあるのだろうか。

　寝室に気配を感じた。僕の知る限り、家の中で能力を使っているのを見たことがない。なのにいつの間にか近くにいて、僕に触れる。  
　ベッドから起き上がろうとした僕を制するように手を上げ、身を屈めると焼け爛れた頬を羽のような優しさで撫でた。  
「君は…私の手を離れて美しくなったな」  
「笑えないよ」  
「笑うことじゃない。本当に君は美しい」  
　てっきり皮肉だと思ってた。本当か嘘か、境界が曖昧で分からない。  
　薄い皮膚を指でなぞられていると、体が熱くなる。僕がこうなると分かってやっているんだろう。  
「触るのは頬だけでいいの？」  
「そう急かすな。私のものでなくなった君をゆっくり堪能してるんだ。私なしで生きてきた姿を」  
　上掛けを捲り、指が首筋を通る。自分の作ったものがどうなったか確かめているんだ。触れられているだけで興奮していることも。  
「ああ…若いな」  
「若い体が好みでしょ」  
「口は可愛げがない」  
　なら塞ぎなよ。  
「素直で可愛いバリーには、こんなことできないもんね」  
「君も『素直で可愛いバリー』を少しは見習ったらどうだ」  
「あなたがこんなにいやらしくて酷い男だって、バリーはまだ知らないんだね」  
　僕の体を暴いて、恥ずかしい格好にさせてその奥を味わう。情の種類なんてどうでもいい。彼の執着が心地良い。  
「美しい私のバリー……君はそう呼ぶと私をきつく締め上げる」  
「…もっと来てよ。壊れないことくらい知ってるでしょ…僕のイオバード」  
　互いのスイッチは知っている。僕たちは互いを知っている。

　あなたは僕を求めている。憎んでいながら欲しいと手を伸ばし続けている。  
　それが分かるのは、僕も同じだからだ。心の奥に刻まれ、消えることのない存在。イオバード・ソーン…最初の僕を創った男。

　僕の体の中に、消えないマーキングを施す。何度も擦り付けて、誰のものにもならないように。  
　僕がここを出ていくとき、あなたはきっとこの時代から消えてなくなっているだろう。自分の死後まで用意周到に計画していたあなたなら、僕がこの家を出るだろうことも想定しているはずだ。

「ぼくは…ここにいるよ、イオバード」  
　あなたがこの世界を去る日まで。  
　孤独を知るのは僕だけだ。

 

 

 

 

### ある時間の途中

 

　堅苦しいディナーの席は面倒で、昔からあまり好きじゃなかった。マナーばかり気にして味も分からないし、そもそも高いばかりで本当においしいのかどうか。  
　でも、養父は社会的ハンデのある僕が恥ずかしい思いをしないようにと一通りの礼儀は叩き込んでくれた。文字通りスパルタではあったけど。  
　過去は切り離し、自ら作り変えた自分だけが唯一だ。僕を構成した様々なことをなかったことにはできないが、今の関係から切ることはできる。  
　僕は独りだ。それでよかった。

 

　美しい皿に、完璧なバランスで盛り付けられた料理は、家事というよりアートに近い。難しいことはよく分からないけど、彼は創作物にこだわりを求める。綿密な計画を立てて。  
　それは料理にもよく現れていて、僕が席につくと見るからに上質なワインを注ぎ、非の打ち所のない景色が出来上がった。

　エプロンをつけ、腕まくりをする姿も「あの時」には決して見られなかったものだ。彼はいつも車椅子に乗り、ラボにいた。そんな記憶しかない。  
　こんな光景はとても想像していなかった。彼が立ち歩き、僕とのディナーを自ら用意するなんて。

 

「食事をしなさい」  
　僕はもぐもぐと咀嚼する。  
「してるよ」  
「……それは何だ」  
　彼には見覚えがなくても仕方がない。これはこの人がいない時間から持ってきたものだ。  
「シスコ・ラモンのパワーバー」  
「そんなものラボには……この時代のものではないな」  
　完璧なディナーを目の前に、完璧な栄養配分の食事をしている。それのどこが悪いというのか。  
「けっこうおいしいよ。あなたもどう？　まだ何本か残ってる」  
　ここから出してもらえないから追加で取りに行くことはできないけど。半分ほど食べたそれを包みにしまい、ポケットに戻す。苦々しい顔でそんな僕を見ている表情がたまらない。  
　この男は僕をこの広い家に閉じ込めて、毎日いい食事をさせるだけで、何の見返りも求めて来ない。  
　僕は多分、本気になったら彼を殺せる。速さだけなら負けはしない。そして逆もそう。ねちっこい計画性にはとても叶わないだろう。  
　なのに、ただ僕と暮らしている。まるで愛人でも囲っているように、平穏に。  
　その意味は口にしないけれど、なんとなく分かっている。

　僕たちは、僕たちだけが理解できる空気で会話している。目的を達成するための代償の重さも、罪を知りつつ走り続ける思いも。  
　あの時は理解できなかった。積年の憎しみを抱くものがどうなるのか、そのために箍を外したものが前に進む意味が。  
　スピードスターの始祖となった今、重ねた罪の分だけ、あの時の彼の行動が理解できた。

　フラッシュに憧れて、フラッシュになりたかったあなた。何も知らなかった僕に向けられていたのは憎悪だけじゃなかった。自ら創り出したものにすら憧憬の眼差しで見つめていた。あの遠い目はそういう意味だったのかと、歴史をなぞって気が付いたんだ。  
　でも僕はあなたの憧れのフラッシュじゃない。それを壊したものだ。つまり、僕たちはライバルというわけだ。そして、共通の敵を持つもの。  
　僕がこうしてここに閉じ込められているのも、あながち偶然じゃないのかもしれない。そんなふうにも思えるんだ。

 

「もったいないからこれも食べるよ。運動の後にね」  
　一日中座ってばかりのあなたも、運動不足を解消したいでしょ。そう言えば、するりとメガネを外して立ち上がった。  
　あなたがあなたになる瞬間…期待で体がぞくぞくする。  
　裸のあなたを見たい。あなたが僕の前に跪くのも、僕の体で快感を得るところも。僕を求めてその青い瞳が潤んで煌めく、それが見たいんだ。

 

 

 

 

### ある時間の静寂

 

　この家に留まるようになってから、何度目の朝を迎えただろう。  
　一人暮らしには広すぎる邸宅は、生活感もなければ現実味もない。暇に任せて全部の部屋を見て回ったけれど、みんな同じ色をしている。  
　唯一、人としての時間を過ごす寝室でさえ、ハウスキーパーが整えれば人の匂いが消えてしまう。  
　その間、僕は地下にあるラボへと身を潜めるから、恐らくウェルズではない誰かが住んでいるのだということは知られていないだろう。せいぜい、女でも連れ込んでいたんだろうと邪推される程度だ。  
　余程鈍感でなければ一人分ではない食器の動きや生活パターンの違いに毎日のハウスキープで気付くだろうし、それが連日となると親密な間柄の人物が現れたのではとも思うだろう。残念ながらそんな前向きな関係じゃないけど、とりあえず寝室を汚す間柄であることには違いない。  
　家の中が綺麗になり一人きりに戻ると、あてもなく散歩するのが僕の日課だ。見えない檻に閉じ込められて外へは出られないから、ガラス越しに外の景色を眺める。定期的に回る庭のスプリンクラー、遠くに見える海、今や誰にも使われないテニスコート。  
　博士の留守中に誰かの人影が、なんて騒ぎにならないよう、セキュリティには万全を期しているそうだ。ガラス張りの壁でありながら、外からでは中の様子はほとんど見えない。いろいろと金と技術を投入した豪邸だ。

　本当に、無駄と言っても差し支えない程度に広い。そして静かだ。  
　住宅街からは離れているし、周りの木々が音を消しているのも理由かもしれない。  
　昔、まだもの知らずなヒーローだった頃、ある事件があってこの家を訪れた。  
　彼を個人的に恨んでいたハートリー・ラサウェイが警告として天井のガラスを音波で割ったんだ。あの時は博士を守ろうと必死に捜査をした…思い出される光景に、ぼんやりと天井を見上げる。  
　ここに来てしばらく経つけど、まだあの事件は起こっていない。あれはいつの出来事だったか…。家は相変わらず静かで何かの予兆を感じたわけでもない。なのに不思議と気が急く。こんなときは本能に従うのがいいと体が知っている。

　予感は的中した。それから数日経ったある日、大きな音と共に天井のガラスが割れて落下した。  
　僕は自分がいた痕跡を科学捜査官…つまりこの時代のバリー・アレンに知られる危険性を考慮して、現場に近づかないようにしていたんだ。幸いこの家は広いから居場所はいくらでもあった。  
「……なるほど。だから君はここ数日この近辺に足を踏み入れなかったのか」  
　車椅子で室内を移動しながら、独り言のように言う。  
「結構。未来の話はしなくてもいい」  
「まだ何も言ってないよね」  
「君はお喋りだからな。釘を刺しておかないと」  
　さすが彼は賢明だった。民間人の当然の行動として通報することになるから、警察が家中を調べにやってくる。それでも僕をここから出す気はないようで、隠し部屋である地下のラボでしばらく身を潜めるよう言われた。  
「ひととおりの生活ができるように設計してある。日の光を浴びられない以外は特に問題はないはずだ」  
　フラッシュになったばかりのバリー・アレンは、さぞこの人をやきもきさせただろう。その危険性も理解しないまま過去に戻ったり歴史を変えたり、それらを暴露したり。鈍感かと思えば妙に聡かったり。  
　彼が細かいことでイライラしていた理由を今更ながら知り、無理もないと納得した。  
「これからの展開を知る気はないんだね」  
「私の計画は綿密で繊細だ。時間軸に影響がある行為は避けたい」  
　それとも、君は私の計画の邪魔をするつもりなのか。射るような眼差しを向けられて、反射的に身構えてしまう。彼にとっては僕もまた、憎い存在であることには変わりないからだ。  
　とはいえ、例え干渉したくてもできる環境じゃない。僕はバリー・アレンが幸せになることを望んでいないし、どの時間であっても、体の一部をもぎ取られたような苦しみを味わえばいいとすら思っている。例えそれが、僕を生み出す前の段階であっても。  
　身を切られる痛みの記憶を味わっても、あいつだけは許せそうにない。  
「…そう。なら僕はしばらく閉じこもっておくよ。あそこはあそこで楽しいし」  
　せいぜい頑張って、と手を振り、地下室へと続く扉が開くのを待った。

 

　事件現場の調査や天井の修理、片付けなどが頭上で行われている間、イオバードのラボで過ごす数日は、それほど悪いものでもなかった。  
　僕たちはどちらも未来から来たもの同士だけど、彼の方はもっとずっと先の未来だ。しかも、僕のいた時間軸とは繋がっていない。僕がバリー・アレンと別人であるように、彼もまた、様々な残存した時間軸にいるうちの一人だ。  
　そんな遠い未来から来た彼の技術や研究は、ひと目で何と分かるようなものじゃない。新たに発見された物質や法則、方程式がそこかしこに散りばめられていて、知的好奇心を満たすのにはもってこいだった。  
　運悪く見つかって捕らえられてしまったものの、この時代でのイオバードとの再会は過去を知る機会でもあった。今まさに彼と行動を共にしているバリーのように、知るはずのなかった裏側の様子を覗いている奇妙な感覚がある。  
　それと同時に、過去と未来を行き来すると、記憶と目に映るものの食い違いに脳が混乱を起こすことがある。彼の死を見届けたはずなのに、見ている現実では目の前に立っていて、映像ではなく触れることができる。あの時にはあり得ない方法で。  
　滞在した時間でのバリー・アレンの記憶が元々の経験に重なり、上書きをしていく。僕の覚えている様々な出来事は、僕自身が経験したものなのか、他のバリーの記憶の共有なのか、そのあまりにも膨大な量に時々頭が追いつかない。時間を飛べば飛ぶほど増えていく。全てが曖昧になっていく。  
　  
　ラボの扉が開き、立ち歩く彼が姿を覗かせたとき、ここでも僕は予想外に混乱した。彼が車椅子に乗っていた理由も、帰宅すればそうする必要もないことも知っているはずなのに、扉の前に立つ彼を見た途端ざわりと総毛立った。  
「ここから出る気はあるのか」  
　立ち尽くす僕を不審がっている。距離が詰められるに従って、指先がピリピリと緊張した。  
「警戒しているな」  
「……おかしい。あなたに恐怖を感じるなんて」  
「おかしい？」  
「今まで、何ともなかったのに」  
　彼の存在がよりリアルに感じられる。あの時に対峙した、叶わないかもしれないという感覚だ。

「ああ…それは君の記憶のせいだ。バリーの存在を近く感じたことにより、感情が共有されているんだ。流れ込んでくるのは記憶だけじゃない」  
　バリーの中で新しく記憶が書き換えられた時、僕の記憶も同時に上書きされる。でもまさか感情まで共有されるとは思わなかった。  
「…ハリソン・ウェルズのというより、本来の私へのものだろうな」  
「何があったの…」  
「それは君のほうが詳しいだろう？　少々面倒なことになったが」  
　ハートリー・ラサウェイが現れたとき、バリーはまだ彼を全面的に信頼していた。疑いの欠片もなかった。なのにこの感情は…。  
「……別のバリーか」  
　イオバードが死んだ後、ズームとの戦いでどうしても速さの方程式が必要になり、過去に戻った。確かそれがこの時間だった。この人を騙せるわけはない。それがあの時には分からなかったんだ。  
「私に対する恐怖などなさそうだったが、そうでもなかったのか。…成長が見られて嬉しかったよ」  
　ここはどうやら、一年後のバリーが来た時間軸だったらしい。タキオン増幅器を完成させる方程式を教えて、無事送り返した後というわけだ。

「まるで巣穴に閉じこもるリスだな」  
　手を伸ばし、僕をこの地下から出そうとする。手を取ることに戸惑いはないはずなのに、体が前に出ることを拒む。神とまで言われた僕が。  
「もう騒がしくはない。また二人だけだ」  
　静けさが戻ってきたと、彼は告げた。

「騒がしいのは…嫌いだ」  
「だからここに家を構えたんだ。静かだろう？」  
　広くて、人の匂いがしない。静かすぎて時が止まったように思える。  
　僕はここを気に入ってた。あなた以外の誰もいないこの場所を。

　そっと扉の外に出ると、何もかもが元通りになっていた。暗く、薪の爆ぜる音がするだけの空間。恐怖に固まっていた心がふっと解ける。また、元通りだ。  
「静かだ…」  
「今夜は可愛がってやろう。とびきり優しくな」

　音は、必要なだけでいい。キスと、衣擦れ。それと、吐息。

 

 

 

 

### ある時間の終わり

 

　不意に帰ってきた彼が、珍しく僕を抱かずに出て行った。もう車椅子は使わない。必要がなくなったからだ。  
　ただ僕の頬を、あの優しい手付きで撫でていった。その指には見覚えのある金色の指輪がはめられていたのを覚えている。

　これから自分がどうなるのか、計画は成功するのか、結局一度も尋ねられることはなかった。  
　もし尋ねられていたら、僕はどうしただろう。素直に未来を教え、彼が新たな計画を立てる様子を見ていただろうか。それとも、彼の望む結果であると嘘を教えただろうか。  
　未来から来たくせに、未来を知りたくなかったのか。僕などに結末を教えられるのが嫌だったのか。  
　彼は自らの結末を知らない。僕の頬に指の感触だけを残して、それきり戻って来なかった。  
　何日か経って、僕は悟った。ああ、終わったんだと。

　薪を絶やさず、珍しく作った夕食もテーブルに並べたきり何日もそのままだ。あれほど憎んでいた相手なのに、何故か捨てたはずの心が痛む。

　家の中を巡り、そこかしこに彼と過ごした…本当にくだらない、取るに足らない記憶が残っていると悟る。結末を知りつつこの家に留まっていたのに、いなくなった今はやけに空虚だ。

 

　亡霊のように昼も夜もなく家中彷徨い歩き、何日経ったかも分からなくなったある時、庭に面した壁の切れ目に偶然触れた手がバリアの存在を示さないことに気付いた。  
　彼は僕をこの家に置き、決して逃げられないようにバリアを張り巡らせていた。振動して抜けることも、突き破ることもできない。彼の未来の知識が作った檻だった。

　あの時、彼は何故帰ってきたんだろう。僕と一晩過ごすこともなく、家の中で何かを終え、出て行ってしまった。  
　もしかしてあの時から、この檻はなかったんじゃないのか。彼が僕の頬を最後に触れた時から、自由だったんじゃないか。  
　逃げられないと思いながら、逃げることをやめていた。彼の側にいることを望んでいたのか。

　喉の奥から笑いが込み上げた。衝動のままに笑えば、いつしか涙が溢れていた。

　僕の始まりはあの男だった。彼の執着は、僕の執着でもあった。

 

「……また、どこかで」  
　過去か、未来か。  
　僕たちに終わりはない。僕たちは、互いを知っている。

 

 


End file.
